There has been conventionally known a substrate processing apparatus (liquid processing apparatus) including: a substrate holding means (holding part) configured to hold a substrate (object to be processed) such as a semiconductor wafer; a rotating means (rotation driving part) configured to rotate the substrate held by the substrate holding means; and a nozzle configured to supply a process liquid to a peripheral portion of an upper surface of the rotating substrate (see, JP2006-41444A).
However, in the structure of the conventional technique shown in JP2006-41444A, a process space for processing an edge part is opened. Thus, it is difficult to control an atmosphere in the process space, and a large amount of cleaning liquid is evaporated. In addition, it is necessary for a collecting cup for collecting a spun-off process liquid to have a size allowing that an outside part of the periphery of the wafer is surrounded by the collecting cup, which invites enlargement of the liquid processing apparatus.